Don't Go
by Kara-Uchiha
Summary: My first Fan-Fic about the children of the Naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, it's been a while know since Denshi came, back from the village with Rei and Neji-sama, wouldn't you say, big brother" Hana said as she sat down at the table joining her brother and Father, she scowled when her brother deliberately ignored after taking a quick look at his father making sure that he didn't catch on to what Hana was saying, because he knew full well what she was talking about and he didn't want that convocation especially not with his little sister, as well as his Father sat right beside him, "Souls … Souls … SOULS answer me, did you hear me?" Hana basically screamed.

Now very annoyed replied "Yes … YES I heard you, now be quiet" Hana immediately stop scowling, and gave Souls a look that said 'how could you say that to your own flesh and blood', Souls opened his mouth to say something, but a slam on the table from a large steal pot, stopped his speech and turned it into fear. He looked up to see, a very angry woman wearing oven-mittens and an apron, looked not at him, but straight past him towards his Father, who had not even flinched when the pot came crashing down onto the table still reading the newspaper that he had opened when had come to sit down, the pink haired woman, with a very annoyed look on her face said "No, No I don't need any help, Sasuke dear, it's not like I made dinner for our whole family just now, and it's not like I have been at the hospital all day working, not to mention, having to pick up Koyumi from your sister's again, seeing as you forgot, again!" Sasuke moved the paper from under his nose and let out the biggest annoyed sigh he could muster as he stood up to help his wife in the kitchen "Ok, I get it Sakura" then he exclaimed under his breath as he sluggishly walked into the kitchen "Geez… did someone die on the table today?" as he did all three of his children's eyes followed him into the kitchen complete fear in their eyes, well other than Koyumi that just had a silent amused look on her face.

Hana held onto the back of her chair, believing it would provide her with protection, as she did so, Sakura noticed that Hana was wearing a Konoha head band around her waist with the head protector facing her, "Oh, yes Hana it was your graduation from the academy today wasn't it?" Snapping out of whatever fear trace she was in swung round to face her mother sitting neatly back onto the chair said "yes mum, it was"

Sakura looked at her gently and said with a guilty smile on her face "congratulations, I am sorry I wasn't there"

Hana gave her mother a smile just a gentle "mum, it's ok already, Koyumi was there so was Souls, aunt Kara and even daddy too, I understand you had work"

"You're sure? I just feel so guilty" Sakura said with such a guilty look on her face as she looked back down at the pot.

"Yep I am sure, I can't wait, we have a leaving speech from unc-I mean Konohamaru-Sensei tomorrow then we meet our, new teammates and sensei. Ooooo, I just can't wait" Hana answered and fidgeted with excitement at the thought of her new life as a genin.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. We have pictures, not mention Hana already said it was ok" Sasuke returned from the kitchen, with a bowl of vegetables, walked over to Sakura and lightly kissed her on the check causing her to blush a little, then he put the bowl down on the table as he sat down, and put his hands under his chin and calmly looked at his youngest daughter Koyumi who was laughing at the whole family sit-down event. Sakura looked at Sasuke, reminiscing to herself of what had happened in the past and that now he was looking so happily at the joyful look on his child's face. Who had pinker hair than herself. She then sat at the table in the seat next to Hana then said "well ok then if you are sure? and oh speaking of Denshi …"

"W-w-what about her? We weren't talking about her" Souls suddenly jumped up, cutting his mother off, then just as suddenly as he jumped up sat back down bashfully. Sasuke sighed to himself in regret at the possibility that his only son could have fallen for that knuckle-head of a Hokage-ninja's daughter, and then looked over to him in annoyance with his hand under his chin that didn't look as kind as it looked before.

"Ok" Sakura said in disbelief, with a sly look on her face also putting her hand under her chin, looked at Souls "Anyway you have a mission with her soon don't you, Kuu as well of course"

"Itadakimasu" the whole family spoke before starting to self-serve themselves to what lay on the table in front of them.

"Yes, that's right, it's been a while since I have seen Denshi, Kuu or Lee-sensei, so I am looking forward to seeing them all together again" Souls replied with a nostalgic smile on his face with the image of his two friends and Lee in his head until Koyumi giggled causing him to look up,

"He he, big Brother means Captain Lee, now that big bro' is a Chuunin, he he" Koyumi said in an innocent, childish voice, then look down at her plate to see that Sasuke was putting something on her it, then scowled.

"Daddy! Koyumi hates this green stuff" Sasuke looked up at Koyumi,

"Not this time, you have to eat them, and its broccoli, also Koyumi you are almost six years old please, refer to yourself as 'I' not 'Koyumi' ok. Understand?" Koyumi once again scowled at her father crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now, now Sasuke Koyumi is still a baby" Sakura said raising her hands in a 'calm down' gesture.

"She's not a baby anymore Sakura, and that beside the point, of course she will always be our little girl, just like Hana, but she doesn't call herself 'Hana' does she?" Sasuke said as he looked over to Sakura.

"Now that's beside the point" Sakura said looking over the table at her husband.

"Thanks" Hana said as she slouched down into her chair as she placed the broccoli in her mouth, then her mother looked at her with a look that said 'aw, you know we didn't mean anything by it'.

Souls put his hand under his chin and looked over at Koyumi in pure annoyance and replied to what she earlier said "I will never call him that!" Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help let a little giggle as they knew what Souls was talking about.

Hana looked at her parents in confusion then looked at Souls then asked "Is Lee-sensei really all that bad?" instantly Souls replied without giving Hana time to finish her sentence

"Yes" at this point Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing.

Souls slammed his hands down on the table and shout over their laughter "This isn't funny"

"It is!" both his parents said in hysteria.

-Who knew that the peace of Souls happy life would come crashing to a holt-


	2. Chapter 2

"Yahoo, today's the day, oi Souls get up you will be late, geez this isn't like you" Hana said franticly as she ran into Souls room as she put her headband on around her waist, at this point Souls's head sprang from his pillow and jolted to his clock at the side of his bed, he grabbed the clock and stared at it intently, then a loud scream came from the Uchiha household.

Across the village in the Uzumaki household, at the same point Denshi lifted her head "Did you hear something?" she asked turning to her younger brother Minato, who was named after their grandfather. Minato lifted his head from the big English breakfast that his mother had prepared, with a big gulp, then said "Hear what? I didn't hear anything, Densh' I think you're going crazy" Denshi gave him a cold stare just as their Father walked into the room.

"Good morning Dad" both of Naruto's Children sang, as he yawned and stretched his arm up into the air, "Mornin' kiddos" Naruto beamed at his children, then Hinata came from the kitchen and walked over to Naruto and said "Good morning, Naruto" Hinata smiled gently at Naruto. Naruto smiled happily at Hinata and squeezed her tightly "Good morning, my love" this made Hinata blush immensely, but at the same time extremely happy.

"Breakfast is on the table" Hinata said still beaming, leading Naruto in to the Kitchen, just as Denshi finished putting on her boots then stood up

"Well then I'm off" Denshi shouted back into the kitchen, Naruto's head, bacon hanging from his mouth, poked out from the kitchen "Where are you going so early in the morning, Huh?" Denshi looked over to her father in utter shock.

"Dad" the word escaped from her mouth as it hung open, she spoke again "are you really the Hokage?"

Naruto looked at her in utter confusion "of course I am" Naruto looked pleased with himself "your Dad is the best in the whole world" Naruto self-proclaimed whilst smiling.

Denshi's shock turned into exhaustion "If you're the Hokage then you should know where I am going"

"I should?"

Denshi let of a sigh "I am going on a mission today dad, to where that lord needs us to protect him from an assassin or something"

Naruto looked at Denshi for a moment then looked up as if someone had just turned a light switch in his head on "oh yes of course how could forget?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know" Denshi said as she faced to turn the door.

"Good luck Densh' not that you will need it, I will see you soon, I will miss you, dear" Naruto said now standing in the hallway, this caused Denshi to tear up, and run towards her father giving him a big hug,

"Oh I will miss you too, Daddy!" this caused Naruto to smile happily down at Denshi, as her mother and Minato walked into the hallway.

"Good luck, dear we will see you when you get back" Hinata smiled at Denshi, and then Denshi ran to also give her mother a hug.

"Yeah, yeah we will miss you loads, but Densh' what time are you supposed to meet up with your team" Minato said looking up at Denshi.

Denshi looked up at the clock then squealed "EK, NOW!" Denshi then kissed Minato on the head causing him to rub his head as if the kiss was an insect and he was trying to brush it off, then she ran to the front door picked up her bag, shouted her last farewells then ran up towards the entrance of the village.

Once she got there she looked around in confusion, as to the sight of there being no-one there she looked at the clock that was at the side of the entrance, then fell to the ground in disappointment, it turned out that she had arrived early…

Denshi stood in the brisk morning light staring at the sunrise, breathing in the cool morning air that surrounded her, making her hair- that she three years earlier promised with her best friend Miki, that they would both grow out their hair, to her regret she had not seen Miki since she had returned, as Miki was on a mission with her own team- flow in the fresh breeze, the sun now beaming into Denshi's face as she glanced upon the road that she would shortly be taking with her team, and couldn't help but smile to herself, the thought that she would soon be seeing everyone that she used to spend her missions with was over whelming for her.

"Denshi?" a familiar voice came from behind her, she spun around as fast as she could to see none other than Souls, as they stood there in utter silence -as to just realizing that it had been three years since they had seen each other- and shock, Souls looked upon Denshi realizing that she was no longer the little girl that had left the village three years before, instantly blushed luckily the daybreak hit the peak of the hills causing Konoha to be flooded in a crimson light, hiding the fact to Denshi that Souls was blushing. Denshi could also not believe how much Souls had changed in the last three years, at that moment Denshi knew her feelings were now as clear to her as the crystal blue sky that was above their heads. Souls opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by an also familiar voice, happy as he was to hear the voice he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"HELLO, GUYS, LONG TIME NO SEE" Kuu yelled as he came running down the path that lead to the gate of the village, where Souls and Denshi stood "Geez you, guys flirting already, I mean the instant we first meet up again … and so early in the morning too" Kuu said with a cheeky smile on his face, this caused both Souls and Denshi to blush and wave both their hands in the air in front of themselves towards Kuu repeating "No, No" at the same time.

"Ok, Ok, I get it I was only joking" Kuu Chuckled.

"Didn't fell like a joke" Souls said annoyingly at Kuu.

"Yeah, yeah it's so great to see you again, Dude" Kuu said attempting to get Souls in a headlock.

"Yeah, you too Kuu" Souls said as he was trying to fight off Kuu "urg, qui… quit it"

"Man, you're still no fun Souls" Kuu sighed, backing down.

"Whatever" Souls said brushing himself off.

At this point Denshi chuckled "watching you two like this is so much fun"

"Densh' it's been too long, you changed so much" Kuu said smiling at Denshi.

"Yeah, you too Kuu, you have also changed" Denshi smiled sweetly.

"This is going to be great" Souls said.

"So true" Kuu Cheekily smiled once more before they all they hear another voice they all knew too well.


	3. Chapter 3

At that point across the village in the Konoha academy, books, pencils and other such stationary were being thrown around the room. Hana opened the door to her classroom. She let out a light sigh. As she did a boy with light brownish hair turned to her, after throwing an eraser at an orange boys hair who then proceeded to laugh, and said "Oh good-mornin' Uchiha" Hana looked upon the light brown haired boy, in annoyance, then walked straight passed him, up the stairs to her seat. The boy looked up at her in equal annoyance with his arms crossed and huffed "Who does she think she is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No, but that is her father, or do you forget things to easily, Hikaru" A Girl with gold-ish hair called from behind him, Hikaru then quickly spun around to great the girl, half blushing.

"Natsumi, you're here!"

"Yep" she said with a smile on her face, and then a boy, with darker gold-ish hair walked up to Natsumi, followed by the orange haired boy

"Huh, oh" Hikaru said with disappointment "Shikaru Nara, Daichi Suzuki mornin'"

"Mornin'" both the boys replied.

"Err, I asked Shikaru and Daichi to sit with us is that ok Hikaru?" Natsumi asked.

"It's gonna have to be isn't it?" Hikaru said over his shoulder.

"Huh, what was that, I couldn't hear?"

"Oh, nothing let's g-" Hikaru was cut off as at that moment a girl with, mousy brown hair walked through the door, and Natsumi's attention had switch to her.

"HII, Shinju, good-morning" Natsumi said, hugging her.

Hugging her back Shinju replied "morning, Natsumi"

"Sit with us?"

"Okay"

The girls walked up the stairs just as Hana had walked up, followed by the boys, they took up the last two rows of the classroom, on the opposite, side to which Hana was sitting, not that it bothered her all that much, she was sitting on a row by herself looking out the window.

"I made these, here you are Natsumi" Shinju said handing Natsumi a beautifully made friendship necklace.

"Whoa, thank you so much Shinju" Natsumi said taking the necklace, and instantly putting it on, Shinju was also wearing one, but she had a last one clutched in her hand, she looked over at Hana.

"You'll never get that to her" Natsumi whispered.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try" Shinju replied, Natsumi just shrugged, with an understanding smile on her face then turned to the front of the class. The door to the classroom opened once again, Then Shun and Minato walked into the room Minato glaring at Shun.

"Oh, come on you know I am right" Minato said augmentative.

Shun had his eyes closed as to try and drowned out the annoyance of his friend "Yeah, you're as right as my father is normal"

Hana looked away from the window to look at the two boys who were proceeding to sit on the row in front of her.

"You're Dad isn't norm- Hey!" Minato said grumpily as he took his seat, then turned to face Hana, "Can you believe this guy" he asked her.

"Err, err, n-no" Hana said snapping out of her stare, then continuing to look out the window.

Murmurs then came from the class

"They're dating aren't they?"

"They must be he's the only one she talks to, right?"

"Right"

The murmurs weren't loud enough for Minato and Hana to hear, Shun Flicked his eyes open and looked around, without moving his head, then looked to Hana and Minato, who had a goofy smile on his face was talked to her, she was replying, but still just looking out the window, as if she wasn't paying attention.

At that point the door opened for the last time, and in came Konohamaru-sensei, Hana instantly turned her head to the front of the class. Minato huffed and sat back in his seat.

"It's like I don't exist" he moaned, with his arms crossed.

"Uh, huh" Shun replied whilst facing the front of the class, not even looking at him. Minato shot him a dirty look, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Then Konohamaru-sensei ruffled some paper and cleared him throat "Ahem, well it's been a long road but here we are, ready to say good-bye to you all. So I will now read out the teams you will be spending your ninja days with, ok? The first one is team 19 with Shinju Endo"

At that point Shinju looked up.

"Then Shikaru Nara" Shikaru looked up at Shinju, and she smiled, then Natsumi put her arms around Shinju, stuck her tongue and said

"Don't you go near Shishi"

"I wasn't going to, I don't like her like that" Shikaru replied annoyingly, and then Natsumi looked at him sly-like. "Oh… who do you like then?"

Shikaru blushed and said turning away from her "I am not telling you of all people that" then turned towards Hana.

"Humph, fine then" she said looking in the direction he was.

"Ahem, and finally, Tsuyoshi Aburame" Konohamaru-sensei continued, as Tsuyoshi showed no emotion, and Shikaru and Shinju felt and over-whelming disappointment.

"Next is team 28, first off, we have Natsumi Nara"

"Oooooo" Natsumi squealed giddily.

"Then Hikaru Koga"

"Oh!" Natsumi said

"Yes, hey we're together Natsumi!" Hikaru said pointing the peace sign in her direction.

"Err, yeah" Natsumi said awkwardly.

"And finally Daichi Suzuki"

All Daichi did was huff, proudly to himself.

"You think you're so cool don't you" Hikaru said looking at him annoyingly from the side.

"And now for team 46, First Hana Uchiha"

Hana looked up as she did most of the class looked at her.

"Then Minato Uzumaki and Shun Yamanaka, so, you will all be meeting your sensei's after class"

Konohamaru-sensei quickly rounded off, whilst Hana, Minato and Shun all looked at him in utter shock as he continued with the speech.

After Konohamaru-sensei had finished his speech he bid his former students goodbye then left the classroom, at that point noise can from the students, Natsumi stood up and hugged Shinju and wailed

"This is it, this is the end, goodbye my dear friend" Shinju hugged her back, and raised one eye-brow and then frowned then put her hands on Natsumi's shoulders then pushed her away

"That's one of Kara-sensei's songs, and my god it's not like we are never going to see each other again!" Natsumi looked at Shinju annoyed.

"Ah the return of dark Shinju, I swear you are able to change your personality at will, you weird Endo's" at that point Shinju snapped out of her dark personality and tears came to her eyes.

"Natsumi-chan I am soo sorry" Shinju cried and hugged Natsumi. Natsumi replied,

"Yes, yes its fine I am used to it" she stroked the top of Shinju's head in a calming manner. The boys around them just looked at the two girls in confusion.

At that point a very handsome man with dark red spikey hair and a Jonin jacket on walked in to the room. He looked around for a minute or two then looked straight at Hana, looking puzzled he walked up to Hana put his hand up to his mouth in a whispering manner then said

"Oi, do you know Kara Uchiha, kid?" Hana looked at him puzzled and annoyed at the same time and said "Who doesn't?" still looking very annoyed she looked down at Shun and Minato, who were blatantly listening in on their conversation, then looked at the Jonin in a way that said 'why are you whispering when you are leaning over them two, who can hear you no matter what you do?'

"No, no, no Kid, I meant are you related you look really alike?" the Jonin said with a stupid grin on his face. Hana just looked at him annoyed then sighed, put her hand under chin and said

"Yeah, she's my aunt"

"OH, now it makes sense, how cool, she was my sensei when I was you age!" the Jonin said

"Oh" Hana said without an ounce of interest.

"Any who I am not here for you, Kid" The Jonin said, which made Hana for some reason even more annoyed, he continued but raised his voice so the class could hear him "K, yo everyone, I am Aoi Oshiro and I am looking for squad 28"

"Oh, oh that's use" Natsumi said raising her arm in the air and waving it around like crazy, with a big cheesy grin on her face, giving one last wave to Shinju, she, Hikaru and Daichi left the classroom with Aoi-sensei.

Just as he left another very intellectual man with glasses on walked in, and again instantly glanced at Hana, but she gave him an annoyed looked that said 'don't bother me' the man smiled at her playfully but scared at the same time, then looked at the class, and said

"H-He-Hello everyone my name is Shou Fukazawa and I am looking for Squad 19" Shinju raised her hand and stood up, at the same time Tsuyoshi and Shikaru stood up and walked over to Shou-sensei, Shinju made her way to them, and stopped on the stair that lead to the row that Hana was sitting on, who had once again stopped paying attention and was looking out the window. Shinju clutched onto the necklace that she had made for her sighed, and placed it in her pocket, the continued to her team then left.

Shun who had followed all the events with his eyes slouched into the back of his seat and put his hands in his pockets, looked at Hana and said "aren't we popular today?"

Hana looked away from the widow in shock then at him "who? Me?"

"I am talking to you aren't I" He said grumpily

"Oh well, I didn't know and no not really" Hana answered blushing slightly, which Minato noticed stood up to face her and said "OH, Geez what's so great about this grumpy guy Hana"

Hana was now fully blushing "I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to say anything at all" Minato said turning round and sitting in the same position as Shun but with a grumpier and sulkier face, then humped.

Shun sniggered and said "Dobe"

Minato instantly looked at Shun annoyed and asked "What was that, baka"

"You heard, Dobe"

Minato was just about to blow up when a beautiful woman with long black hair walked in, Hana instantly stood up in shock.

The woman said sweetly "Hello, is squad 46 here"

"AUNT KARA!" Hana squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it's great to see you kids again after soo long" Denshi and Souls sighed at each other whilst Lee-sensei was laughing to himself with his hands on his hips.

Kuu said equally as excited as lee was "ooouuu, Lee-sensei it's been ages" with a twinkle in his eye.

"There'll be no living with them now, they have three years of crazy to catch up on" Souls said with his hand on his forehead looking down at the ground.

"Hm, you think so?" Denshi said with her hands behind her back looking at Kuu and Lee's crazy fest, Souls looked up at Denshi, and just smiled at her.

"D-E-N-S-H-I-chhhaaannnn, look how cute you've gotten, of course we can thank Hinata-san for that can't we? AND LOOK AT THOSE BR…." Lee-sensei said twirling to Denshi, who was now blushing and embarrassed.

Before his could finish his sentence, Denshi stuttered "L-L-Lee-sennnnnsseeei", all flustered and then she hit him over the head a little harder than she thought it was going to be, which made Lee crouch down and put his hands were she had hit him.

"Now that, that was Naruto" Lee whimpered, whilst Kuu and Souls just laughed and Denshi was hovering over him apologising a lot.

"Ok we should be heading out now" Lee cried, whilst regaining his strength from the shock of how strong Denshi got from just three years.

"Right!" his team all called out then they exited the main entrance to Konoha, and then started on the road that lead to the lord's house

"OK, team this is going be a two day trip to the lords house then we will be on, round the clock observation for the lord and his son" Lee-sensei explained

"Son?" Denshi exclaimed.

"Yep that's right son!" Lee said looking back at Denshi.

"Oh god as of meeting the lord wasn't bad enough" Denshi said exhaustedly.

The others just lightly giggled to themselves as Souls asked, with his eyebrows are crinkled up

"Haven't you got over your fear of meeting new people yet?"

She sighed answering "no, I don't think I even will"

Souls looked up to the sky and said "well I am glad I met you when I did then!" and walk somewhat in front of Denshi after saying it as to not let Denshi notice that he was blushing slightly, all whilst Kuu was sarcastically smirking to himself.

"huh, what do yo…" Denshi started but didn't finish as she put her hand in a fist shape and placed it on her lips, and began to blush slightly. Kuu turned around to see why Denshi had stopped talking and saw that she was blushing a bit, this shocked him.

"Denshi?" he exclaimed.

"hm?" she answered.

"You're…" but just at that moment Kuu fell over a root in the ground "AHHHHHH"

"ahh hahahahahahahahaha" Souls couldn't help but laugh and point at his best friend's misery.

"What kind of friend are you?" Kuu snapped at Souls.

Whilst laughing Souls answered "A better one than you!"

"Ahh, Kuu are you alight?" Denshi asked running up to him.

"Yeah fine" Kuu answered, taking the hand that Denshi had held out to help him up.

Lee at this point was already marching ahead, not even noticing the event that just took place.

"What the hell Lee-sensei?" Kuu shouted running after him.

A few hours later the team turned a corner a reached a dark, eerie, looking forest. That had a sign saying, "do not entre during the night, strange happenings occur".

"Well, we shall camp here for the night" Lee announced after inspecting the sign.

"Yea let's sleep on the edge of a creepy forest then on the inside of it, Lee-sensei I don't think it matters, it's probably just a joke" Souls exclaimed. Lee then stood next to the sign, crouched a little bit, began pointing at it with one hand and biting the finger nails of the other hand whilst saying

"But it says do not entre during the NIGHT!" Souls just retaliated by huffing, crossing his arms and giving Lee and cold, annoyed look.

To Kuu just bounced in front of souls saying "come on Lee-sensei where is that sense of adventure, I love so much. It's just a forest come, think like a ninja we are much safer in there than we are out in the open"

Souls and Denshi were nodding along until Kuu finished his sentence then looked at him in shock as to the fact that he actually said something smart. He looked pretty pleased with himself, then looked to his friends and saw there expressions and exclaimed "HEY, I can be smart to, you know!"

The three walked into the forest, followed by Lee holding onto Souls shirt. Souls looked down to see this "Seriously" he said, turning round with a grumpy expression on his face.

The team found a well treed area and began to set up camp, as Lee held onto a tree, Denshi turned around pouted, put her hand on her hip and said softly "really Lee-sensei, nothing is out here"

Lee looked around both sides of the tree before turning to Denshi, "that's not the point" then quickly turned back round.

Souls sighed "If only Guy-san could see you now sensei" looked wickedly at Kuu, how gave a look back at him just as devilish.

"We could always just tell him when we get back" Kuu said with a sinister smile on his face

Lee stood up slowly "GUUUYYYYY-SENSEI" he screamed with flames in his eyes then rapidly going round the camp site picking up fire wood, to Souls just exclaimed.

"Too easy" with a proud look on his face.

"Too right" Kuu answered.

"Guys that wasn't nice" Denshi said in a huff.

"True though" Kuu said kneeling down to get out his sleeping bag.

To which Denshi giggled and said "I suppose so" then also got out her sleeping bag, and Lee's, followed by Souls getting his own. After Lee gathered all the fire wood he proceeded to make a fire and pulled his sleeping bag close to it, and eventually feel to sleep.

During the night, a loud crash came from the out skirts of the camp site, waking Denshi up, she sprang straight up in a bit of a shock. Then turned to looked at Lee in the dim light of the slowing burning out fire, then gave him a look that said, 'so much for your superstition, sleeping there like a baby'. Another noise came from the same place this time a more shingly noise like a glass smashing, this made Denshi a bit more curious, she got up a cautiously walked toward the direction of the noises, she pushed away the brushes to relive a large, beautiful lake, that seemed to sparkle in to twilight, creating lilac lighting in the clear water, to which Denshi feel to her knees and sat down at the magnificent oasis, that was before her. At that moment Denshi noticed a black shape in the distance, she squinted to get a better look at the anomaly, she the gasped loudly!


End file.
